<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride and All That Crap by keylimepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172849">Pride and All That Crap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie'>keylimepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Not DeanCas though they're fine, Pride, Romantic Angst, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to be happily bi without any of the fuss. But when Sam and Claire convince Cas to go to Pride, Dean comes along for the ride. Meanwhile, Sam is dealing with some stuff, and then Gabriel shows up at just the right - or maybe wrong - time. It's going to be a long, hot weekend at Lincoln Pride Fest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sam is so annoying,” Dean said as Cas walked into the kitchen. Dean had been in there alone, chopping onions as bacon sizzled in the frying pan behind him.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too, my love,” Castiel said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. </p>
<p>“Look what he got me,” Dean grumbled, pointing with his knife toward the corner of the table. A coffee mug sat there. It was printed all over with the bisexual pride flag, and in white puffy letters it read “World’s Okayest Bisexual.” </p>
<p>Cas squinted and tilted his head. “I think that’s probably meant to be a kind gesture, coming from Sam.” </p>
<p>Dean dumped the onions into the pan and began chopping up bell peppers while giving Cas an unamused look. </p>
<p>“Well if it’s any consolation, I don’t think that you’re ‘okay’,” Cas added.</p>
<p>Dean made an affronted squawk and stopped chopping vegetables to glare at Cas. </p>
<p>“I mean, I would have gone with ‘best’.” Cas said patiently. “Though I’m not sure how one competes in bisexuality. You’re certainly my favorite, if that counts for anything.” </p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes. His expression softened a little. “Counts for everything. I just wish my stupid brother would stop trying to foist this pride crap on me. Told him I don’t need to make a big deal out of this stuff.”</p>
<p>“You could retaliate with a humorous mug about him being a barely adequate heterosexual,” Cas suggested. </p>
<p>Dean’s lips twitched into an amused grin. “You, um. If you find one of those, sweetheart, let me know.” He turned around to dump the handful of peppers into the pan. “Wanna crack those eggs into the bowl and whisk them?” he asked. “Gonna make some kick-ass scrambled eggs.”</p>
<p>By the time Sam came into the kitchen, Dean and Cas had finished cooking and were halfway through eating. Sam scooped some eggs onto a plate and pushed a piece of bread down into the toaster. He glanced over at where Dean was sitting. “You did like it,” he accused.</p>
<p>Dean had the offending mug raised to his lips, taking a big sip of coffee. “It was clean,” he said. </p>
<p>Sam shrugged. “So guys, you know I mentioned the festival in Lincoln next weekend-”</p>
<p>“No,” Dean said firmly. </p>
<p>“What’s this?” Cas asked. </p>
<p>“Pride. Lincoln Pride Fest,” Sam said. “Parade, performers, vendors, contests, all that stuff. I thought it would be nice to go.” </p>
<p>“I don’t need that,” Dean said. “It’s not my kinda thing at all, Sam.” </p>
<p>“So is this festival specifically for people within the LGBTQIA community?” Cas asked. </p>
<p>“That’s what it’s about, but of course supportive people who are straight can go too. I’d like to go. It’s just a… a nice experience. I’d like to feel a part of that idea that the world is… becoming kinder.” Sam watched Dean’s face as he spoke, but Dean just continued chewing angrily and staring off into the distance.</p>
<p>Castiel beamed. “I think that sounds wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Cas, you wanna go?” Dean said in surprise. </p>
<p>“I do, yes.”</p>
<p>Sam grinned. “That’s great, because what I wanted to tell you is, Claire texted me this morning, she’s going to be there too. She wants us to come.” </p>
<p>Dean put his fork down and sighed. He looked over at Cas. Cas was giving him that wide-eyed hopeful look. Dammit, those eyes. Impossible to resist. “Fine. Fine, I guess I’ll go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the hotel rooms around Lincoln were booked solid, but fortunately there was a cheap motel just outside of town that was too skeezy to attract much interest. Claire and Kaia had already gotten a room and texted the Winchesters about it. There were just two rooms left when they arrived Friday afternoon, and they snagged them both. </p>
<p>The rooms each had little plastic tables and chairs along the walkway outside, and with their cars parked mere feet from the door, it made for an ideal congregating spot. They dragged a bunch of the chairs together in the empty parking spot between the Impala and Claire’s car, pulled out coolers of beer, and ordered pizzas. It was disgustingly hot outside, but the sun had shifted behind the treeline and afforded them a tiny bit of shade.</p>
<p>Dean had ignored the wobby plastic furniture in favor of lugging one of the heavy wooden chairs out of the motel room, and was seated in that, which had the added benefit of being large and comfortable enough for Cas to perch on his lap. Cas was looking adorable in a soft gray polo and faded jeans, and his hands were busy with a complicated knitting project that required multiple sharp pointy bits sticking out all around it. Dean watched his hands hypnotically. He had no idea what this monstrosity was going to be, but it looked deadly. Like a terrifying pink wooly porcupine.</p>
<p>Claire was leaned sideways in one of the plastic chairs, as if daring it to break or wobble on her. Her bare feet were in Kaia’s lap, and Kaia was painting her toenails a dark green. Claire was twisting floral wire and fake flowers into flower crowns. The first one she completed, she tossed toward Cas. It landed on his knees, and he scooped it up and placed it on his head.</p>
<p>“Cas, you gonna wear flowers on your head?” Dean said. He regretted the words as soon as they were said; he knew he sounded judgey and critical. But Cas didn’t seem ruffled.</p>
<p>“It’s an interesting fashion. The ancient Romans wore woven bands of various plants - laurel and myrtle being the most popular - when they were victorious in battle. Though they didn’t use flowers until later, and by then it had morphed into something worn in celebratory festivals, much as we are this weekend. It’s nice to see that the old ways carry on even when so much is forgotten.”</p>
<p>“Ok boomer,” Claire said. Sam snorted with sudden laughter, choking on a sip of beer. </p>
<p>“So guys, are we checking out the bar scene tonight?” Kaia asked. “Should be pretty lit, right?” She dabbed a final bit of polish on and capped off the bottle.</p>
<p>Claire pulled out her phone and started searching. “Well here’s a list of the top ten gay bars in town. I didn’t think there would even be ten.”</p>
<p>Dean leaned over and looked. “Oh, the Blue Moon’s pretty good. They have pool tables. And roomy bathrooms.” Everyone stared at him. “What? I like pool.” </p>
<p>“Well they’re having a big pre-Pride party,” Kaia said. “No cover and a live DJ.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a meat market. We’re going to be the only bunch of people there not trying to hook up,” said Claire. </p>
<p>“We can still have fun,” Kaia said. “A party’s a party. And I’ve never done pool.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we gotta teach you,” said Dean, snagging the last slice of sausage pizza and taking a huge bite. “Good times. Very lucrative,” he added around a mouthful of food.</p>
<p>“Gross,” Claire protested, wrinkling her nose. “Cas, howcome you have such terrible taste in men?” </p>
<p>“Hey! I’m a friggin’ catch!” Dean protested, his cheeks overstuffed as he chewed too much pizza, crumbs dripping down onto his shirt. “Brat.” </p>
<p>Cas looked at Dean softly. “When you’ve held someone’s soul inside of your very being, such that a part of you is branded upon them and you’ve seen every little facet of who they are, and fought the legions of Hell to save them, it’s hard to mind little things like poor table manners, questionable driving habits, buying the laundry soap that makes me itch because he forgets that I told him that that one made me itch, and putting ketchup on eggs, which I have since learned is an abomination in spite of what he had led me to believe.” He took a deep breath. “Though I do have moments.” </p>
<p>Claire shook her head sadly. “Straight guys could never. You pulled him out of Hell and Alex can’t even get a guy to buy her tampons without whining.”</p>
<p>Dean patted Cas’s hip. “Nah, he still won’t buy me tampons either.” </p>
<p>Cas squinted. “You don’t... require tampons, Dean.”</p>
<p>Claire stood up and stretched. “Meh, I guess for a couple of old dudes you’ve both done alright. You really deserve each other. Anyway, we’re gonna go take a nap before the festivities. When are we heading out?”</p>
<p>“Let’s meet back out here at 8?” Sam suggested as he gathered up the empty pizza boxes to take them to the dumpster. “I should call Eileen,” he mused, heaving a sigh as he trudged across the parking lot.</p>
<p>Cas tucked his knitting away into his bag and stood up, then pulled Dean to his feet. Dean stumbled into him and grabbed at his hips and angled his lips down for a quick kiss before dragging him off toward their room, oblivious to everyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Blue Moon was absolutely the place to be on this, their busiest Friday night of the year. Dean parked the Impala in the gravel parking lot across the street; already the music was loud enough to be heard clearly as he stepped out of the car, and people crowded the wide front porch and the second floor patio. It was mostly a twenty-something crowd, and among that it was mostly men, much as it had been some sixteen years ago when Dean had last visited.</p>
<p>They walked in the main entrance. Ahead of them was a large dining room leading to a stage in the back, the bar running along the right wall with patrons clustered on stools and bellied up to order drinks, and wide stairs running up the left wall with a sign pointing upward reading “Rooftop Patio.” To either side there were doorways leading to smaller dining rooms. A conflicting cacophony of music came from each area, jarring and confusing. </p>
<p>Claire and Kaia headed up the stairs, toward the sound of the live DJ with the dance remixes. Cas, Dean, and Sam headed into the smaller room to the left. Nineties pop country blared from speakers. The tables and chairs were pushed against the wall, and in the center was a mechanical bull and people were lined up to ride it. Dean made an excited noise and grabbed Cas’s arm.</p>
<p>“Cas, did Dean ever tell you about the time he rode Larry?” Sam said as they stood against the wall, watching some guy try, and fail, to stay on the bull.</p>
<p>Cas bristled and his eyes narrowed. “Who’s Larry? Is he here tonight? Dean, you told me that you had never-”</p>
<p>“The bull, sweetheart. I rode the bull. It was that time those witches hit me with that memory spell and Rowena had to save my bacon, so I don’t actually remember doing it.” </p>
<p>“Oh yes, that time that you were in life-threatening peril and you didn’t call me but you called Rowena,” Cas grumped. Oh great, he was in a mood now. Dean stifled the urge to kick Sam in the ankle.</p>
<p>“C’mon Cas, let’s just have fun tonight,” Dean wheedled. “I wanna ride the bull. Can I ride the bull, babe?” </p>
<p>“I’m not about to tell you what you can and can’t do, Dean.” He softened, the grumpiness smoothing from his face and shoulders. “I think I might like to see that, actually,” he added after a pause as they all watched the next young man thrash around on it.</p>
<p>“Fine. I’m riding the bull.” He tugged Cas along to stand in the line with him. Sam waved them off, muttering something about a pool game, and he ducked back out of the room before they even got very far. </p>
<p>There was a table filled with cowboy accessories where the line was forming. A young man with floppy blond hair, wearing a striped vest, boots with spurs, and cutoff denims so short his asscheeks were peeking out the bottom, tied a green bandana around Dean’s neck and placed a cowboy hat on his head. “Ohhh yeah,” he proclaimed, patting Dean’s shoulders. “You look amazing, sweetie. Ready when you are.” He led Dean to the mechanical bull and helped him climb on. </p>
<p>“He’s mine, just so you know,” Cas growled as the young man stepped back to start the ride. </p>
<p>“Well aren’t you the lucky one. You should probably get your phone out and start recording, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Yeehaaaaw!” Dean shouted as the machinery started moving. He held on tightly, with his hands and with his thighs as it went up and down and side to side, but then one sudden lurch of the machine and he was tumbling to the padded surface below, landing on his back. “I’m okay! I’m okay!” he proclaimed, struggling to his feet. Cas mercifully ended the video. </p>
<p>“Need more beer in me before I try that again,” Dean proclaimed as they walked away, toward the back of the room where it was dark and less crowded. He put an arm around Cas’s shoulders and pressed a messy kiss to his cheek. Stumbling and awkward, he crowded Cas against the wall and kissed his neck. His fingertips slid up under Cas’s shirt, teasing at the skin of his stomach, and he sucked at the sweaty skin of Cas’s neck. “How about you and me hit the restroom, hmm?” </p>
<p>“I don’t need to use the restroom, Dean,” Cas said patiently. “I’ll wait out here for you.” </p>
<p>“No, Cas, I… just come in with me, okay?” And before he could protest further, Dean had grabbed him by the hand and pulled him through the door. </p>
<p>The restroom was tiled in shades of beige and brown with white accents. It was spacious and bright, and remarkably clean. A row of five sinks lined the nearest wall, with large mirrors above and between them. Four urinals ran along the back wall, and then the stalls were to the right of those. The stall enclosures were sturdy, and covered from just above the floor to well above head height, affording much more privacy than the average restroom, and as Cas soon found out when Dean shoved him into an empty one, they were quite large inside as well, easily twice as large as the average bathroom stall. </p>
<p>No sooner had Dean closed and locked the stall door than he resumed kissing Cas, this time thrusting his hands up under his shirt, desperate to touch his skin. Dean tenderly traced the lines of Cas’s collarbone, the defined muscles of his chest, down over his abs. He knew every inch of this skin so well now, and yet it fascinated him every time.</p>
<p>Cas gasped as Dean reached a hand down the front of his pants and cupped it around his cock. Dean deepened the kiss as he stroked him gently, and hummed as he felt Cas harden in his hand. </p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas gasped as he finally pulled away for air. “In here, though?”</p>
<p>“Trust me, we’re hardly the first.” He pulled back and leaned his hands against the wall on either side of Cas and studied him carefully. “Is this not okay?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that,” Cas said. And the next thing Dean knew, Cas had spun them around and now Dean was being pinned against the wall and Cas was grinding against him. One hand splayed out on Dean’s throat as he kissed him, a dirty, demanding kiss. He seized Dean’s hand and pulled it against his crotch, fumbling at his fly, demanding Dean’s fingers there. Oh, so he wanted to play it like this? Well, Dean was certainly game. As Cas finally freed his cock and wrapped Dean’s fingers around it, Dean whimpered. Oh yes, he liked this. </p>
<p>“What do you want, baby?” Dean whispered. He stroked Cas, flicking his fingers around the tip. </p>
<p>“On your knees,” Cas said. Dean complied, even as his knees complained at him as they hit the hard tile floor. He started with a tentative little lick, then another. Cas seemed happy to let Dean write the script here, so he continued with the teasing little flicks of his tongue as he stroked him slowly. This was always a fun way to warm up, to tease Cas until he was so needy that he took what he wanted from Dean - which, Dean had discovered, was even more fun. </p>
<p>He didn’t have long to wait. Cas’s breathy gasps, more restrained than usual but still so familiar to Dean, soon became more frantic, and Cas grabbed Dean’s head, his fingers buried in his hair, and thrust into his mouth. </p>
<p>Dean took a deep breath and held it and Cas fucked into his mouth, just to the point of him gagging and choking, and then let him go for a few seconds. Long enough for Dean to catch a good deep breath and then he was at it again. Over and over, until Dean was so hard it was painful and he had to unzip and fuck himself into his fist, lubricated with the spit and precum that he wiped from his own chin. </p>
<p>He looked up at Cas, haloed in the fluorescent bathroom light, blue eyes shining with a mixture of love and reverence and fierce domination, and Dean spilled his load before Cas even did. Dean moaned around Cas’s cock as the orgasm washed through him, and as he rode the last wave of it down, Cas whispered “fuck.” Dean’s eyes popped back open and he watched Cas’s face, squinting and grimacing, sweat shining on his forehead, his mouth hanging open and panting as he came. A droplet fell onto Dean’s face, it could have been sweat or spit or a bit of both, and he knelt on the bathroom floor and thought how gorgeous Cas was when lost in ecstasy.</p>
<p>As soon as he had recovered enough to do so, Cas pulled Dean to his feet, even as Dean was swallowing the last drops. Dean found the toilet paper dispenser and yanked a wad of it to clean his hand off, and they both leaned against the wall, gasping for breath and sweaty. Cas brought his hand to Dean’s face, gently caressing his cheek. “Love you,” he whispered. Typically they’d follow up with a lengthy cuddling session with lots of tender kissing, but it didn’t seem practical in this case. </p>
<p>“Love you too, angel,” Dean murmured as he fixed his clothing. They shared a quick kiss before exiting the stall and heading to the sinks to finish making themselves somewhat presentable. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”</p>
<p>Cas turned to look at Dean. “Not at all. I was… bewildered, I suppose, but I’m very happy with how things turned out.” He smiled, and Dean grinned back at him, and the exchanged look left Dean feeling almost as warm and comforted as any post-nookie cuddling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had received endless offers of drinks and phone numbers, and even more blatant invitations, as the evening went on. He turned them all down politely, and no one was particularly obnoxious about it, but he was starting to get tired. He sat on a bar stool, nursing a beer and wondering if he should go check on the girls. They’d been having fun dancing last he checked, and he felt a little out of place hovering around them - the patio dance party was decidedly a young person’s scene. </p>
<p>“Can’t believe the hottest piece of ass in this place is drinking alone,” said a voice behind him. “Must be my lucky night.” </p>
<p>Sam smiled. He’d know that voice anywhere, and he was happy enough to hear it that he didn’t even mind one more come-on. He spun around on the bar stool. “Well look at you, all alive again.” </p>
<p>“It sure beats the alternative.” Gabriel slid onto the stool next to him, bumping their knees together. Sam waved the bartender over. “Something fruity and frozen with lots of rum,” Gabriel ordered, slapping a few 20’s down. </p>
<p>“So… how are things? Cas said that you had a girlfriend, and that you were… maybe gonna… work with Jack?” Sam asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“Sort of, and sort of,” Gabriel said. “It’s complicated. On both fronts. But it’s good. Things are going well for me, all things considered.” Gabriel bumped his knee against Sam’s. “Heard you’ve got a girl, too.” </p>
<p>Sam drew a deep breath. “Eileen Leahy. She’s really amazing. Smart. Doesn’t take any bullshit from anyone. Better hunter than I am, really.” He sipped at his beer. Gabriel caught his eye in the mirror behind the bar, and he noticed the fleeting look of sadness before Sam hid it away.</p>
<p>“And here you are drinking alone in a gay bar,” Gabriel mused. The bartender returned with his drink and he took a big sip, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Sam.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that! We all just came for a night out, I’m straight, it’s not… I’m not here for a hookup, jeez.” </p>
<p>“Well if you ever decide you are, kiddo… you know my direct line.” He made a praying hands motion in front of his chest.</p>
<p>Sam blushed. “Seriously though. I’m really glad you’re alive, Gabe. I… I still think about watching you die and it… it’s one of the things I wake up screaming about.” </p>
<p>“Sam…” Gabriel said sadly. “I’m not the only one who died on that trip, don’t forget. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so useless in my entire existence as when I couldn’t save you.”</p>
<p>“We never should have dragged you into that. I’ve had a lot of time to think about it since then. Sure, we saved people, but that doesn’t justify how we treated you. I am sorry, for my part in that.” </p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “Forgiven, kiddo. The hardest part was… feeling like you didn’t see <em>me</em>, just some powerful weapon. I know it’s not as simple as that but… would have been nice to be liked.”</p>
<p>“I do! I really like you, Gabe. Seriously. I would love to hang out with you. I felt like, if there wasn’t always something awful going on, we could have been such good friends. And now that things are okay…”</p>
<p>“Well here we are,” Gabe said cheerfully. “Hanging out.” </p>
<p>Sam laughed. “Finally.” </p>
<p>They were quiet for a few minutes, each working on their drinks, trying to think of what to say next. Finally, Gabriel cleared his throat. “They’re playing a slow song.” </p>
<p>“Weird how the music went from 90’s hip hop to Frank Sinatra.”</p>
<p>“It’s the damnedest thing,” Gabriel agreed. “Would you care to oblige me with a friendly dance?” </p>
<p>“Oh, why not,” Sam said. He’d gotten most of the way through his drink and he was feeling agreeable and relaxed. He stood up and held out his hand. “I’m a terrible dancer but, sure. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>It was a little awkward at first, but Sam put his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, and Gabriel’s fingers curled around his waist, and they swayed to the music. Other couples, who’d been bopping and grinding to the club music earlier and hadn’t quite known what to do with this shift, soon joined them. </p>
<p>The song shifted seamlessly into another crooney old love song. “So tell me, Sam. If I’d made it back… would I have had a shot?”</p>
<p>Sam blushed. “Why do you want to ask me that?”</p>
<p>“Just wanna know.” </p>
<p>“I told you, I’m straight,” Sam said. </p>
<p>“One hundred percent?” Gabriel gave him a skeptical look.</p>
<p>Sam paused, his face suddenly serious and wistful. “If there was ever a guy… it’d be you.” His eyes met Gabriel’s and a look of longing passed between them. </p>
<p>“Damn, kid.” Gabriel let out a pained sigh.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I-” Sam’s hands slipped from his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I know. I shouldn’t have asked when I know damn well it’s too late. That’ll teach me, huh?” Gabriel pulled away and headed back toward the bar, leaving Sam standing on the dance floor. </p>
<p>“Oh, crackers,” he muttered as he caught Castiel’s eye. Cas and Dean were sitting at the bar now, fresh beers in front of them. He couldn’t exactly avoid going over there. Castiel was getting off his stool and coming toward him for a hug. </p>
<p>“Gabriel! What are you doing here? Is Sylvia with you?” </p>
<p>“Nope, just me. How’s it going? You two still going hot ‘n heavy?” He patted Cas on the shoulder and gave Dean a knowing smirk. He could tell that they’d just been off somewhere for a quickie; the pheromones around them were nearly enough to choke him. </p>
<p>“You could say that,” Cas said, fluffing up with joy.</p>
<p>“Were you dancing with my brother?” Dean asked gruffly. </p>
<p>“No, I was giving him a chiropractic adjustment,” Gabriel said smoothly. “Chillax, Dean-O. We were just catching up. We’re bff’s now.” </p>
<p>“Hmph. You been upstairs?”</p>
<p>“I take it you don’t mean the patio,” Gabriel said. Dean gave him an unamused look. Gabriel grinned. “I did go visit. Things are really good up there, with the kid in charge. And he let me give him some pointers and tips. ‘Fraid I can’t say a lot more than that. He loves you all. Very much.” </p>
<p>“I miss him every day,” Cas said sadly. “It’s a comfort to hear good news about him, but I think I’m always going to miss his presence in my life.” Dean leaned over and squeezed Cas’s shoulder, and Cas’s hand reached up to hold Dean’s. </p>
<p>“Sorry, guys. That sounds rough. Most people have a little more time before they become empty-nesters,” Gabriel said. “Then again, most people become a couple before they raise a kid together.” </p>
<p>There was a flash of blonde hair in the crowd, and Claire emerged near Cas’s elbow, with Kaia trailing close behind. “Hey guys,” said Claire. “How much later are we hanging out here?” She gave Gabriel a curious glance. </p>
<p>“What, because we’re old geezers we have to pack it in early?” Dean snorted. “And we just ran into an old friend. Family, even. Claire, Kaia, meet Gabriel.” </p>
<p>Claire eyed him up and down. “Not like…” She made a flapping motion with her arms. “Not ‘fear not I bring you glad tidings’ and golden myrrh and all that crap?”</p>
<p>“I’m not the one who brought the gold or the myrrh, or the frankincense!” he protested. “<em>I</em> brought perfectly sensible baby clothes and diapers, and a jug of wine for the new parents.”</p>
<p>“Whoa,” said Kaia. “You’re Bible-famous!”</p>
<p>“Huh,” said Claire. “Well good job on that, I guess. Even if you did leave them stuck in a barn with a newborn.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, I think we’re going to stay for a while yet. Haven’t even hit the pool tables. And I still need to get Cas onto the bull,” Dean said, quickly derailing the Biblical discussion. </p>
<p>“Well, as much as I’d like to see Cas get flung to the mat in like half a second, I think Kaia and I are gonna catch a Lyft back to the motel. See ya tomorrow.” Claire draped an arm around Kaia’s waist. </p>
<p>“Hey, make sure you check the license plate,” Dean said sternly. </p>
<p>“I got this, Dean,” she sighed tiredly. “Nice to meet you, Gabriel. ‘Night, Cas.” She gave Cas a gentle punch to the shoulder and headed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean, Cas, and Gabriel carried their drinks to a table that had miraculously opened up. Gabriel neatly avoided all questions about Heaven and about Sylvia, and instead turned everything around to vaguely related stories of his exploits over the centuries. He was just about to launch into how he ended up chasing a demon through medieval Germany to try to recover a cursed shoe when Dean’s phone rang. “Sammy,” he said, picking up. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Just letting you know that I just got back to the motel,” Sam said. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you left the bar,” Dean said, frowning. He exchanged a look with Cas.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, sorry, I just- I saw Claire and Kaia head out and decided to hop in with them. I’m… not really feeling it. Sorry.” </p>
<p>Dean sighed. “Well, get some sleep I guess. See ya in the morning.” Dean clicked his phone off and returned his attention to the conversation. “Sorry, Gabe. Where were you? Belgium?” </p>
<p>“I.. yeah. So, I grabbed the donkey and… uh, is Sam okay?” </p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “I think he’s tired.” </p>
<p>Gabriel finished his story, and the three of them traded stories back and forth for a while before heading to the side room with the pool tables. They shot a few games together - just for fun; Dean wasn’t about to bet money against an archangel with a penchant for gambling. Dean tried to convince Cas to take a turn on the bull, but no matter how many drinks he poured into him and how much Gabriel joined in the wheedling, Cas refused. They were having so much fun that they were caught by surprise when last call came and it was time to head out. </p>
<p>“Need a ride, Gabe?” Dean offered as they walked out toward the parking lot. He had an arm firmly around Cas, who was stumbling and a little giggly and clinging to Dean’s neck. </p>
<p>“Thanks, but… you know, wings. I’m set. Have a good night, guys.” He gave a little wave and walked off into the night before disappearing.</p>
<p>Back at the motel room, Cas dropped onto the bed in an undignified heap and threw his arm up over his eyes. Dean chuckled and sat next to his feet and started taking his shoes off. “You have a good time tonight, sweetheart?” </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Cas agreed. He wiggled his toes as Dean peeled his socks off. “I think I enjoy socializing in bars. We should do so more often.” </p>
<p>“We should. You’re kind of an adorable drunk.” Dean kicked off his own shoes and undressed, then ducked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back out, Cas was snoring, still on top of the covers in all his clothes, and Dean smiled fondly as he removed Cas’s jeans and tucked the blankets around him. Finally, Dean crawled into bed next to him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Love you, Cas.”</p>
<p>When Dean woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed. He could hear the shower was running and the gentle sounds of Cas moving around in there, the muffled thumps and squeaky footfalls on the floor. When he emerged a few minutes later he was clean shaven, clad in only a towel loosely around his waist. </p>
<p>“You look amazing,” Dean said drowsily, drinking in the delicious sight. “Is that… are you wearing makeup?”</p>
<p>“It’s eyeliner,” Cas said proudly. “Claire suggested it. She wears it and we have similar features. It’s even cruelty-free.” </p>
<p>“It’s… actually kind of hot,” Dean admitted. “Huh. Only on you, Cas.” He headed toward the bathroom, pausing to give Cas another look, then a full once-over and a wink. </p>
<p>When Dean came out of the bathroom, Cas was already dressed, in snug black shorts that came to just above the knee, white sneakers with rainbow stripes on the sides, and a t-shirt that read “love is love.” Well. Half a t-shirt. It ended above his belly button. So much toned, tanned abdomen all on display. Dean’s eyes widened. He savored the vision of it, Cas in makeup and sexy, revealing clothes. </p>
<p>“I am so gonna get in a fistfight today,” Dean predicted.</p>
<p>“Dean, don’t be ridiculous,” Cas chided. “We should hurry up. We said we’d meet them at 9.” He picked up his flower crown and settled it on his head.</p>
<p>Dean pulled on clothes. His usual clothes. Faded jeans, a gray Led Zeppelin t-shirt, his boots. He tied his purple flannel around his waist. He hadn’t remembered packing it but it was at the top of the bag so on it went, though he was certain it wouldn’t get cool enough today to require it. Then he started layering on his usual weapons. They hardly hunted anymore, but getting out of the habit of being fully armed was a good way to end up dead, and Dean was no idiot. After a final glance in the mirror, he grabbed Cas's hand and led him out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Cas found Sam leaning against the car, and moments later Claire and Kaia emerged from their room and greeted them. They all grabbed coffees from the motel lobby and were soon packed into the Impala and on their way. </p>
<p>The festival was in a large park downtown. Food trucks and vendors’ stalls filled the streets all around it, a huge performance tent was set up in the farthest corner, and a DJ in the little band shell in the very center was blasting dance music. The parade was set to begin at eleven, and people lined the streets throughout the downtown area. The parade route would carry from the industrial park, where floats and marchers were preparing in parking lots, through town to the park. After that, the performances would begin in the big tent. </p>
<p>Dean was surprised to see that one corner of the park, near the playground equipment, contained bouncy castles, and church groups’ tents with kids’ games and crafts. “There’s <em>kids</em> here?” he blurted out.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah,” Sam scoffed. “Kids have families with LGBT members, or they might be thinking about their own identities themselves. Or even some straight families just don’t want their kids to grow up ignorant.” </p>
<p>“Huh,” was all Dean could think of to say. He watched the crowds of kids chase each other around, while others sat at a table gluing Fruit Loops onto paper to make rainbows and stringing colorful beads onto yarn. Parents pushing strollers, chubby toddlers waddling at their sides, kids whining and pulling hands to go see the balloon animals and the duck pond game. It was just like any other little local carnival, just a lot more rainbows and stuff. </p>
<p>They drifted in different directions, with Sam following Claire and Kaia toward one side of the park, near the vendors selling t-shirts and souvenirs and all kinds of crap, and Dean and Cas heading through the rows of pop-up tents. Some of them were community organizations, like health groups that offered STD testing and counseling and stuff like that. There were some mainstream businesses that were hoping to reach out to potential customers and let them know that they were welcoming of their lifestyles and their disposable income alike. Dean lost count of how many people tried to sell him siding and insulated windows and bathroom remodeling and travel packages. Cas had a bad habit of stopping and chatting with every single one of them, and filling out the little slips for the drawings, and accepting all the promotional swag they were offering. “You know they’re just trying to get your phone number so they can call you and sell you crap, right?” Dean asked as they walked along. </p>
<p>“You mean they’re not trying to get my phone number to try to ask me out? I thought that man at the realtor booth was giving me amorous looks.”</p>
<p>Dean scowled. “Which one?” </p>
<p>“Dean, I’m teasing you.” </p>
<p>“Babe, I don’t know if you really haven’t noticed, but virtually every guy here has been checking you out.” Dean grinned smugly and moved his hand from Cas’s hand to his lower back, relishing that he got to touch this warm skin so possessively. “And they don’t even know the half of it. I mean, yeah, everyone can see that you’re hot, but they don’t even know how awesome you are in every other way.” </p>
<p>“I’m not the only one getting a lot of attention, you know,” Cas said fondly, bumping his hip into Dean’s. </p>
<p>“Oh, I noticed that too,” Dean laughed. “Usually it’s all the women, and a few of the dudes. Now it’s just switched around.” He slid his hand up Cas’s back, setting it on his shoulder. “Man, I’m just glad to know that at my age I’ve still got it.” He steered Cas into the next tent; the prize wheel had caught his eye. Among the swag laid out on the table were brightly colored keychain bottle openers, the good kind, and Dean wanted one.</p>
<p>“Mind if I spin the wheel?” he asked the woman behind the table. </p>
<p>“Sure thing!” she said enthusiastically as she ticked something on a clipboard. Dean gave it a hearty spin and it clacked around in circles until it stopped on a blue wedge. </p>
<p>“Back scratcher,” he read. The woman handed him a white plastic back scratcher. </p>
<p>“How about you?” she said, gesturing to Cas. “You can spin too.” </p>
<p>“Oh, um.” He shrugged. </p>
<p>“Oh come on babe, get me a bottle opener,” Dean said. He picked up one of the pamphlets to read about what they were selling here. Life insurance. Very cheerful.</p>
<p>Cas gave the wheel a little spin. It clicked merrily around and landed on a yellow wedge. Cas squinted at the words printed there. “Kick me?” he said, puzzled. </p>
<p>The lady behind the table frowned. “That can’t be right.”</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Dean said, turning around and glancing over the top of the pamphlet to read the wheel. “Do you need glasses, Cas? It says-”</p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I do!” shouted a gleeful voice from behind the corner of the tent wall, and a sneaker-clad foot darted out at Cas’s shin. </p>
<p>“OW! Dammit, Gabriel!” Cas shouted, spinning around and scowling at his brother who was peeking around the tent wall and grinning. “You really suck.” </p>
<p>“It says kazoo,” Dean said, collecting the prize from the befuddled woman and ushering them all out of her booth and away from the crowds. </p>
<p>“I can see that now,” Cas said, still glaring murderously at Gabriel. “I suppose someone interfered with my eyesight.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to defend your boyfriend’s honor?” Gabriel challenged Dean.</p>
<p>“Oh no. I ain’t getting involved in any brotherly crap, because then it’s fair game for him to get between me ‘n Sam. And I’m not about to lose my big brother privileges.” </p>
<p>Gabriel perked up at Sam’s name. “Is he wandering around here too?” </p>
<p>“Can’t imagine where else he’d be,” Dean said. “Maybe sitting somewhere quiet and Facetiming his girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded. “Well I’m sure I’ll run into him eventually. You kids having fun?” </p>
<p>“It’s a very nice festival,” Cas said. “Even without any powers left, I can feel the amount of love and goodwill here today.” </p>
<p>“Lots of free crap, too,” Dean said, gesturing with his backscratcher. “Still don’t have a bottle opener, though. Could have fixed the prize wheel for that instead of messing with Cas.” </p>
<p>“Selfish, Dean-O. That was Cas’s spin, not yours. Cas needs a kazoo, and a kick in the shin, more than you need to be able to open a beer.” He patted Cas’s cheek. Cas ducked away from the gesture. </p>
<p>“It would be nice to have a peaceful day with my big brother,” Cas grumbled. “Apart from last night, I haven’t seen you in months, and all you want to do is antagonize me.” </p>
<p>“Well I missed you,” Gabe said. “Including antagonizing you.” </p>
<p>“I talked to Sylvia this morning,” Cas said. </p>
<p>Gabriel looked as if he’d had a bucket of ice water to the head. “Yeah?” he managed, though he sounded choked.</p>
<p>“Seems that you and she had been planning to come here together, but last week you told her that some important celestial business came up and you couldn’t make it.” Cas stopped walking and turned to face Gabriel, his arms folded across his chest.</p>
<p>“...and what did she say when you told her you’d seen me?”</p>
<p>Cas was silent. His eyes flicked all over Gabriel’s face, reading him. “Will you tell me what happened?” </p>
<p>“Cas…” Gabriel said helplessly, raking his hand through his hair. “Look, kid, it’s just…”</p>
<p>“She deserves better than this,” Cas said angrily. </p>
<p>“Damn skippy she does!” Gabriel returned, a flash of anger in his eyes. “That’s the whole point, bucko.”</p>
<p>“Yo. Are you saying you’re ditching her because you think you’re a piece of shit?” Dean butted in. </p>
<p>“Like you’re one to talk,” Gabriel returned. </p>
<p>“Fully admit that,” Dean said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “I have been <em>so</em> dumb. But I finally let Cas talk sense into me. And maybe you don’t need to be a dumbass about this.”</p>
<p>“Oho, the Righteous Man himself is going to try to tell me that I’m a good guy too,” Gabriel snarked. “Oh, this is great. Yeah, Dean, guess what. There’s a few differences between you and me.” </p>
<p>“Well I am better looking,” Dean said. “But seriously man, you shouldn’t be so down on yourself like this. We’ve all done some shitty things and some awesome things. Jack wouldn’t have let you through the gates upstairs if he didn’t think you were on the better side of it all.” </p>
<p>“For the record, I didn’t mention to her that I’ve seen you,” Cas said. “Because I think that, thus far, you haven’t hurt her because she believes your lie; she believes that you had to cancel your plans for good reasons and that she’ll see you again soon. But if you continue to string her along…” Cas sighed. “Gabriel, she’s my friend. I will not assist you in lying to her. Especially not for a stupid reason.” </p>
<p>“It’s not stupid,” Gabriel argued. “She’d be better off writing me off and moving on. Before she goes and gets attached or anything.” </p>
<p>“She didn’t see you for ten years and she didn’t move on, dude,” Dean scoffed. “Sounds to me like she’s attached.” </p>
<p>Gabriel looked miserable at that. Finally, he sighed. “Look, guys, I gotta skedaddle. Hey, uh, make sure you catch the drag show this afternoon, okay? I think you’ll like it.” With that, he turned tail and disappeared into the crowd again. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Dean protested. “Ugh! Frigging angels!” Cas shot him a dirty look. “Oh, yeah, like you didn’t used to do that to me all the time too.” </p>
<p>“Oh really? Well, don’t get me started on Winchester stupidity,” Cas grumbled.</p>
<p>“You love it,” Dean said with a saucy grin. He put an arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him toward him, and when that got a smile, he leaned in for a kiss. </p>
<p>“I do love it,” Cas said against Dean’s lips. “Love,” he punctuated a kiss, “love… love.” </p>
<p>“Cas,” Dean sighed. He stroked his thumb across Cas’s cheek and stared into those blue, blue eyes. “Man, the sky’s gotta be so jealous,” he said, before realizing that he’d said it out loud. Cas was looking at him in confusion, and Dean blushed as he realized he was going to have to clarify his dumb little thought. “Your eyes… the sky’s gotta wish it was that blue. Cause they’re so much prettier.” </p>
<p>Cas made a choked little sound of surprised delight. His hand tightened on Dean’s arm, and Dean thought he might be about to burst into tears, when someone cleared their throat just behind his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You two really are disgusting,” Claire said. Kaia was plastered to her side, and Dean gave them an exasperated look as he pulled away from Cas. </p>
<p>“It’s almost time for the parade. Do you want to come watch with us?” Kaia asked. </p>
<p>They walked together toward the main street. Claire and Cas walked a little ahead, and Dean found himself walking next to Kaia. He sensed that Claire needed some daughter and dad time, such as it was, and maybe it was good for Cas as well. But he found himself awkward next to Kaia. They hadn’t had a lot of time to patch things up since how badly he’d treated her, how badly it had all started, and this wasn’t exactly the time or place.</p>
<p>“So what’s new with you guys?” he asked. </p>
<p>Kaia shrugged. “I’m going to college in the fall. And I work in a bakery now.”</p>
<p>“Oh? You make any huge-ass cakes with robotics and stuff? I saw one last week that was a dragon and they rigged up a thing inside it to turn the head and shoot fire.”  </p>
<p>Kaia chuckled. “No, just basic stuff. Lots of cupcakes and cookies and bread. I learned how to make pastry cream last week.” </p>
<p>“So no wedding cakes or anything?”</p>
<p>“Why, do you need one?” She gave Dean a sideways glance, a smirk on her lips. </p>
<p>“What kind of question is that?” Dean muttered. He looked at Cas, hopefully far enough ahead that he couldn’t hear. Not without ultra angel hearing anyway. </p>
<p>“You’re the one who asked,” she retorted. “Well I guess I’ll see about learning. Just in case.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well. You just. Whatever,” he said. He didn’t even know why he’d asked her that, and now he couldn’t shake the idea out of his head. Especially as he watched Cas walking, watched all the heads turn as he walked by. Not that he had any doubts that Cas was his, not that he needed to stake his claim with a stupid ceremony and stupid ring. Anyway, they’d have to completely upend the vows because “til death do us part” was in no way correct here.</p>
<p>“How about pie?” he said, a little too loud and rushed. </p>
<p>“No, pie’s not trendy right now.”</p>
<p>“Damn millennials,” Dean muttered. “You kids don’t know what you’re missing.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I’m with you. Pie is good. Versatile.” She and Dean exchanged a smile. </p>
<p>“You guys come visit sometime, we’ll make some pies. Cas is actually better than I am.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” she said. They’d reached the main road and found a relatively uncrowded spot to stand together. Dean walked up to Cas and slid his arms around him and leaned his chin on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You excited?” Dean murmured against his ear. They could hear the sounds of the parade as it approached, winding its way through the streets. Marching band renditions of pop songs filled the air.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe I’ve ever attended a parade before,” Cas said. “So yes, I am a bit.” </p>
<p>They sat down on the grass next to the curb. Dean pulled Cas to sit in front of him, between his legs, and wrapped his arms firmly around him as Cas settled his head back against Dean’s chest. Claire and Kaia sat a healthy distance away from them and began making out while they waited. “Now who’s gross,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“Leave them be,” Cas chided, tracing his fingers over Dean’s forearms.</p>
<p>“I wonder where Sam is,” Dean said, nestling his chin on the top of Cas’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had been heading through the park, trying to find a good spot for the parade. He’d lost track of the time after another frustrating string of texts with Eileen. He only hoped that he could find the two couples and at least try to seem fine and normal for the duration of the festival day. </p>
<p>“Don’t suppose you’d take pity on a short guy and let me watch the parade from your shoulders?” came from behind his left elbow. Sam turned toward him with a smile. </p>
<p>“Hey Gabe,” he said. “Somehow I think you could arrange a great view if you wanted. Like, conjure up a VIP box with champagne and underwear models.” </p>
<p>“I like the way you think,” Gabriel said, stepping closer to him. “But I’m keeping it real today. For now, anyway. How’s it going, kiddo? Walk with me?”</p>
<p>They fell into step together and Sam sighed. “I’m… not having a great time so far. Maybe… hopefully I can just… have some fun, I guess. By myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Erm. S-sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I can just vamoose-”</p>
<p>“No!” Sam exclaimed, realizing too late how it sounded. “No, I don’t mean you! It’s… well Eileen isn’t coming.” They stopped at the corner, debating whether to cross once the crowd thinned or just stand and watch from where they stood, in a grassy bit behind the county health department’s booth.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Gabriel took in the tension in Sam’s shoulders. “Trouble?”</p>
<p>Sam shrugged and shook his head sadly. “Kinda. I don’t want to dump this on you.”</p>
<p>“Dump away, Sam.” Gabriel patted his back carefully. “Tell ol’ Gabriel all your troubles.” </p>
<p>“It’s… it’s just… well the thing is, I proposed to Eileen last week.” </p>
<p>“Ah. I see. And I guess by the current state of affairs you’re not exactly booking your tux rental right now?”</p>
<p>Sam huffed bitterly. “She got… not mad, exactly, but… annoyed? And kind of... weirded out?” Sam ran his hand through his hair. “And like, it’s just so awkward now. Said she needed time. She left, went on a hunt with friends, and we talk but it’s nothing like it was and… I don’t know, I guess I’m just waiting for the shoe to drop. For her to say that she doesn’t want to see me at all anymore.” </p>
<p>“Ahh, kiddo,” Gabriel said sadly. He patted Sam’s back again, and when that wasn’t shrugged off, he smoothed his hand soothingly over it. “I am sorry.” </p>
<p>“It made sense when we had problems because of everything Chuck was doing to us. But now that everything’s okay, everything’s supposed to be okay again. Which, I guess that means that she’s just not as into me as I am to her.” He reached up to wipe the tears on his cheeks. “Jeez, talk about raining on your parade.” </p>
<p>“Ah, screw the parade,” Gabriel said. “More worried about you. Listen, Sam… this stuff sucks. I get it. I’ve been there. Kali. You. Hell, more often than not, that’s how my romances go. I just need you to know, Sam, that it’s not because of you. You are so, so worthy. You deserve someone who loves you just as much as you love them. I’m sorry that this didn’t go that way for you.” </p>
<p>“But Kali was… wasn’t she kinda the love of your life? You were willing to die for her. How can you list me in the same category?” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t really for her,” Gabriel said, giving Sam a small twist of a smile and a twitch of his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“You cannot mean… you’re just always flirting and- and maybe trying to get into my pants,” Sam said. “It’s just a thing. You hitting on me. Just you being all… you know, a player. It’s not serious.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted. “Well you know everything about me, huh?”</p>
<p>Sam was quiet for a moment, overwhelmed and unable to process, his brain spun desperately. “What about that girl? That friend of Cas’s? That’s… you have a good, mutual thing going there, don’t you?” </p>
<p>“Oh for- really? Is everyone going to grill me about Sylvia today?” he groaned. “That’s… it’s not good for her. She could be perfectly normal if I leave her alone. Surely you understand that.” </p>
<p>Sam winced. “It is easier, or at least I thought it would be, to fall for someone who’s been in this life somehow and really gets it. Then again, I don’t know how much that applies to you. There’s no one else like you.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Gabe said, blinking. He thought for a minute, and sighed. “Here’s the thing. I love her. I do, I really love Sylvia. I love you too, Sam. And I love Kali. And they’re all different, and they’re all overlapping, and they... flow up and down sometimes. Now Kali, I think I’m almost over her. You… well I’m not going to get over you, but I’m okay with just being your pal and it doesn’t hurt. Much. Sylvia… that’s fresh and raw and I just let myself fall way, way too hard. And it’s worse because she’s the last one I should let get involved in any of my crap. I was a fool fifteen years ago, and I’m way more of a fool now.” He looked over at Sam and noticed that his jaw was hanging open. “Sam?”</p>
<p>“Y-you love me?” he squeaked out.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?” Gabriel said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“Like <em>love</em> love?” </p>
<p>Gabriel sighed patiently. “Yes, Sam. Been in love with you for... ooh, years. Since you tried to stab me outside that diner in Broward County, I think. Which, by the way, don’t think I’ve ever properly apologized for pulling your pigtails that time.” </p>
<p>“My-my pigtails?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. </p>
<p>“I really am sorry. Not cool of me. Ironically, it took your brother to talk me into not being such a dick.” </p>
<p>“Gabe, I had no idea.” Sam drew a shaky breath. “And I… I guess when you tried explaining why you did what you did at Mystery Spot… I started to think that maybe you weren’t all that bad, just messed up about some stuff.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted. “You weren’t wrong.”</p>
<p>“Heh. Well, it took until years later, looking back and piecing things together, to really see what you were trying to do. Obviously I wish you could have just found a way to tell us and, you know, we really could have changed everything before it started - but I was glad that you cared. I just didn’t think you cared about me, not like that anyway.” And then, before he could think about it too hard, he leaned over and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and kissed him. Gabe’s lips were delicious and soft and it would have been so easy to stay like that all day, and then as quickly as he’d started, Sam pulled away. </p>
<p>Gabriel looked stunned. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“I had to know,” Sam said. He hadn’t moved his hand away from Gabriel’s shoulders yet. He was about to lean in for a second kiss when the parade came around the corner and right in front of them, headed up by a ‘57 convertible with the parade Grand Marshall sitting up in the back seat. Sam pulled away slowly with a sigh. “We should, um. Watch the parade.”</p>
<p>As the parade went by, Sam found himself laughing and cheering and getting into the music of each performer. When the floats started tossing candy, he scrambled around for pieces of it that landed in their vicinity and handed them off to Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Those long arms come in handy!” Gabriel noted. “Gracias.” His eyes were filled with mirth and joy as they met Sam’s. His fingers brushed Sam’s hand as he accepted the pieces of candy, and Sam found himself wanting to chase that feeling. </p>
<p>After the final marching band went by, and then a straggle of random people who’d followed the end of the parade to the park, Sam said “Look, I ought to catch up with everyone else soon, but… I’d really like to spend more time with you today.”</p>
<p>“Let’s meet up again later,” Gabriel said. “I got a few things to take care of soooo… just make sure you catch the drag show, okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” Sam said. He stood awkwardly for a moment. “Um. That was… a really good kiss, before, and-”</p>
<p>“Wanna do it again?” Gabriel asked, grinning.</p>
<p>This time, Sam cupped his face with both hands and kissed him more forcefully. His fingers threaded into Gabriel’s hair and for a moment, he wished that they weren’t here in the middle of a crowded park, and he let himself think about what they could do alone together. It was hard to keep the kiss to a reasonable level for public, even at Pride, and Sam broke it off, breathless, a few minutes later. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Gabriel said. “Oh. Wow.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sam agreed. </p>
<p>“So. Shall we say, four o’clock, by the funnel cake truck?” </p>
<p>“I’ll be there,” Sam said. Gabriel gave him a wink and turned and walked off into the crowd, and had soon disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean, Cas, Claire, and Kaia all walked back toward the park, but as they got there Dean tugged Cas’s hand and steered him toward the road that ran along the west side of the park, which was filled with food trucks on either side. “I’m going to die if I don’t get some overpriced hipster junk food soon,” he said. </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Claire said and she followed them.</p>
<p>“Hipster junk food or Dean dying?” Kaia asked. The girls shared a look and bit back giggles.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not today. I smell barbecue. Be still my heart, I think it’s brisket sandwiches.” He pulled his wallet out and handed Cas a few bills, and then he rolled his eyes at Claire’s outstretched hand, but handed her two twenties anyway. She and Kaia promptly disappeared. “Divide and conquer, babe. You go wait in the beer line and I’ll get you a sandwich. Beef or pork?” </p>
<p>“Surprise me,” Cas said, leaning in for a kiss.</p>
<p>“Surprise you with my meat?” Dean murmured between kisses. </p>
<p>“Later,” said Cas. “Right now, I’m going to go get you a beer.” </p>
<p>Dean grinned. “You’re the best.” </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Dean and Cas were sitting in the grass under a tree with their sandwiches and beers. Claire and Kaia had gotten walking tacos and headed back into the thick of the festival again, too restless and excited to sit still and miss anything. But Dean was content to take the opportunity for a quiet moment with Cas. He watched the crowds of people milling around nearby, and he spotted Sam’s head bobbing along above the crowd. </p>
<p>“Sammy!” Dean called, waving him over. “Where’d you get to? You missed the parade.” </p>
<p>“No, I saw it,” Sam said, dropping to sit on the ground. “You guys having fun?”</p>
<p>“Eh,” said Dean. “It’s alright.” </p>
<p>“I’m having a wonderful time,” Cas said. </p>
<p>Dean’s expression softened. “That’s what matters,” he said, patting his knee. </p>
<p>“So I had a look at the schedule, and after this band that’s on now is the drag show. We should go watch that.” </p>
<p>Dean made a face. “Really not my thing, Sam.”</p>
<p>“Cas?” Sam asked. </p>
<p>Dean made an annoyed squawk. “You tryin’ to pit us against each other?” </p>
<p>“Dean, really,” Cas sighed. “Eat your sandwich. Yes, I would like to see the drag show. I have no idea if it’s my ‘thing’ or not but I’m interested in experiencing all sorts of entertainment. There’s no reason you need to come along if you don’t wish to. Sam and I can go to the show and you can have some time to yourself to explore the festival.” </p>
<p>Dean frowned into his beer. “I dunno, Cas. I guess if you’re going, I should go too. I mean, what if some guy tries hitting on you, huh?” </p>
<p>“Well you’d better hope he’s not less annoying than you,” Cas said drily. </p>
<p>“I’m sure I can protect Cas’s virtue,” Sam added, his face twitching into a smile. </p>
<p>Dean opened his mouth to say something irritable to the both of them, but instead he took a deep breath and sighed, and shook his head. “You’re right. I’m being a jackass. You two should go. But first, we should check out the carnival games. I’m gonna win you so many stuffed animals, sweetheart.” He took a big bite of his sandwich and wiped the grease and barbecue sauce from his face with the back of his hand. “Big ol’ teddy bear,” he said. “All kinds of crap.”</p>
<p>True to his word, Dean made short work of the carnival games. He popped balloons with darts and got the aforementioned giant teddy bear. He tossed rings around bottles, one after another, and got a pink inflatable baseball bat. He squirted the clown’s mouth with a water pistol until the balloon popped, and got a giant plush chocolate donut. He threw a baseball and knocked over stacks of bottles and got a mirrored Led Zeppelin picture. “Okay, that one’s for me,” he admitted. “It’s going to look awesome hanging in the Dean cave, ain’t it babe?” </p>
<p>Cas’s eyes were shining as he clutched his armful of prizes. “I’m glad you got yourself something too. Though I wouldn't mind competing in one of these to get you a gift.” </p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Cas, you don’t have to. I really just wanted to spoil you, but… I mean, play if you wanna play.” </p>
<p>They’d reached the end of the midway, and Cas approached the last remaining game. A young woman in a tank top was playing it, swinging a big heavy mallet and striking a round metal disk. The strike caused a slider to fly up a yellow pole marked with ascending numbers, toward a red bell at the top. The woman reached the 800 mark with her strike, short of the bell, and was awarded a plastic whistle for her effort. </p>
<p>“You look strong, come ring the bell,” invited the carnie, seeing Cas’s interest.</p>
<p>“Go for it, Cas,” Dean wheedled. “I know you can get it all the way up.” Sam glared at Dean, his cheeks flaming red. Dean grinned and reached out to rub Cas’s bicep. </p>
<p>Cas handed over his armful of prizes to Sam, paid the cash, and took up the hammer. “One swing, make it count,” the guy said. </p>
<p>Dean fumbled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a series of photos as Cas readied himself, pulled back the hammer, braced himself for maximum strength, and swung. Dean was so busy appreciating the way his muscles rippled, the sweat that made his t-shirt stick to him, and the little grunt that reminded him of other exertions, that he almost didn’t notice that the bell rung until Sam started applauding and hollering. </p>
<p>“Alright, here ya go,” said the carnie, handing Cas a huge purple stuffie. </p>
<p>“Um. Are there no other options? I’m not sure my boyfriend likes vegetables,” Cas said. The guy gave him a confused side eye and shook his head. “Dean, do you-”</p>
<p>“Cas, no, it’s fine, it’s great,” Dean said, snatching it from his hands as he steered him away from the game. “I’m… real happy with the eggplant, okay?” </p>
<p>“Well you could have fooled me. I made a lovely ratatouille last week and you barely even touched it. Is it squash that you don’t care for?” </p>
<p>“You’d better explain it to him,” Sam said. </p>
<p>Dean sighed. “Okay, okay. Um, so Cas, when people text emojis and stuff, when they want to text sexy stuff, they have to work with what’s there. So it became a thing that… because there’s an eggplant emoji, that just came to mean… you know…” Cas was still frowning and looking confused. “It’s a dick, Cas. Eggplant means dick.” </p>
<p>Cas thought about it for a moment, and then his eyes widened. “So the carnival worker thought that I was saying that you didn’t like-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly.”</p>
<p>“But of course, you do very much enjoy-” </p>
<p>“Okay Cas, I guess you’re all caught up to speed, now we can talk about something else,” Sam said desperately.</p>
<p>“Actually we should head towards the performance tent soon,” said Cas. </p>
<p>“And I can take all this stuff and stash it in the car,” Dean offered. He gathered up the game prizes, and the swag bags Cas had been carrying, and Cas grabbed his face and kissed him. “Have fun, okay?” Dean whispered, chasing his lips for another peck before letting him go.</p>
<p>Dean passed the playground area on his way to the car, and he paused for a moment to watch. Little kids being pushed on the swings, big kids fighting over prime spots on the merry-go-round, shrieking and running everywhere. He remembered taking Sam to playgrounds sometimes so he could run around and do dumb little kid stuff, and he’d stand back, well away from both the playing kids and the watchful moms, and scan the perimeter, watch out for threats, make sure they all were safe, Sam and all the rest of the families besides. Part of him longed for that again; to have that experience as an adult this time. What would it be like, being responsible for a little kid, with a loving partner at his side? He swallowed thickly. He and Cas had had their chance at that though, and it had almost destroyed them. He shook his head and continued toward the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas and Sam spotted two empty seats together as the crowd began to filter out of the tent after the lesbian punk band had finished their set. They nudged through the crowd toward them, but Cas was so occupied with trying to follow Sam that he bumped into a woman coming from the other direction. His cheekbone smacked off her skull and he had a faceful of coconut-scented teal hair. Cas gasped and began stammering out a horrified apology. </p>
<p>“<em>Cas?!</em>” she exclaimed, rubbing her head as she turned toward him. Sylvia’s face lit up with a huge grin. “Well it’s good to see your face, less good to collide with it.” She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely, and Cas returned the hug, squeezing her tight. </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too,” he said warmly. She was looking rather more polished than her usual. Hair freshly colored, makeup, contact lenses. She was wearing a flattering pale blue halter top and white capri pants and delicate crocheted espadrilles that made her a few inches taller. Her left wrist gleamed with a golden charm bracelet full of protective symbols, including a few rather obscure ones that could only have come from an angel.</p>
<p>“But what on earth are you doing here?” Cas asked. “I thought you said you <em>weren’t</em> coming.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “No no, I said that he and I were supposed to come but he canceled on me. But I figured, my hotel was nonrefundable so I might as well fly out - on a plane - and just come by my lonesome. I guess I should have clarified when we talked this morning, but I just needed to vent. Didn’t occur to me that you might be here too; you never said. But we must be pretty close to your place, huh?” </p>
<p>“Relatively speaking, yes. Oh, um. Sylvia, this is Sam,” he said, grabbing Sam by the elbow.</p>
<p>“Sylvia?” Sam said. “Like… like New Jersey Sylvia?”</p>
<p>“Hell of a moniker, guess I’ll take it,” she laughed. “Nice to meet you, Sam. I’ve heard so much about you.” They eyed each other with curiosity and a touch of suspicion, and as the temperature dropped, Cas began to wish the collision had knocked him out. </p>
<p>“Look, there are a whole bunch of open seats there,” he said. “Why don’t we sit before we miss our chance.” </p>
<p>He tried to insert himself between them as they nudged their way into the row, but somehow Sylvia ended up between Cas and Sam. </p>
<p>“So where’s Dean?” she asked “Don’t tell me he’s in the show.” </p>
<p>Sam made an undignified snort. “No, he wasn’t terribly interested in the show, so he’s off enjoying the rest of the festival,” Cas said. “You should come with me after the show and hang out with us. I think we’ll probably grab some dessert at the food trucks.” </p>
<p>Sam shifted in his seat. “You know, I heard earlier that there’s a cafe farther down main street that actually has really good desserts. Better than the food truck stuff. Maybe you should check that one out.” </p>
<p>“They have so much variety at the food trucks though,” said Sylvia. “I’ve gotta find keto bombs, or maybe a smoothie or something. But I’m sure Dean would not enjoy that.” </p>
<p>“No, not at all,” Cas laughed. “I think I may tempt him with chocolate covered cheesecake on a stick.” </p>
<p>Sam looked miserable, and Cas was about to ask him if he was feeling alright when the emcee came out and the show began. </p>
<p>There was a large range of performers, from older drag queens who’d clearly been at their craft for a long time and oozed finesse and polish, with perfectly executed, glamorous performances, to young and sexy newcomers with routines very nearly too hot for a daytime all-ages show, a few of which left Cas feeling squirmy and uncomfortable and wondering if perhaps Dean was right not to want him to come to this. </p>
<p>“And now for our next performer, our very special guest, Candie Angelique! Hallelujah! She’s going to regale us with ‘It’s Raining Men’!” shouted the emcee into the microphone. The curtains parted and Gabriel stepped out onto the stage. </p>
<p>He was wearing a Farrah Fawcett style wig and was clad in a shimmery gold evening gown, ruched in the bodice in a halter top style, with a calf-length pleated skirt. Shining gold strappy stilettos. And he was carrying a glittery gold lace umbrella propped over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Sylvia grabbed Cas’s arm. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she hissed. “Cas is that… am I imagining…”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not imagining things,” he said, his lips pursed tightly. “That is my brother.”</p>
<p>“I should…” she began angrily, shifting as though to stand up, but Cas nudged her back down.</p>
<p>“I know, honey. I know,” he said soothingly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “But not like this.” He glanced over at Sam, who looked like he’d just gargled a handful of tacks. Cas frowned. Of course, Sam had known that Gabriel was here this weekend, had spoken to him last night, but there was no reason for… yes, that was it. Sam looked guilty. The only thing Sam could possibly feel guilty about was not speaking up to Sylvia in the few minutes they’d had before the show started, which would hardly have been possible. Something seemed off. </p>
<p>Gabriel clearly hadn’t noticed them in the audience. He was strutting around, dancing, lip-synching, and generally getting very into his performance. It wasn’t until nearly the end of the song when he spotted them. Or rather, Sam. He locked eyes with Sam, made easier by his height, and… and he was clearly flirting directly with Sam. Somehow, he hadn’t noticed Sylvia or Cas. Cas watched Sam’s face carefully. He still looked uncomfortable, but he was blushing now.</p>
<p>And then Gabriel noticed Sylvia, and Cas, with his arm around her, glaring at his brother as if his eyes could bore holes directly through his skull. Gabriel moved to the other side of the stage and sang the rest of the song to another section of the audience, though he was nowhere near as animated as he had been. Afterward, he quickly ran off stage as the applause sounded. </p>
<p>“Gabriel, if you fly off and don’t face this I will personally pluck out all of your feathers,” Cas muttered as the three of them filed out of the performance tent and headed around toward the back. “Amen,” he added bitterly.</p>
<p>The back of the performance tent ran parallel to one of the side streets that was shut down for the festival, one that was being used as a parking and loading zone for the workers, volunteers, and performers. In the small space between the tent and the street were smaller pop-up tents with sturdy walls, which served as the backstage dressing rooms. </p>
<p>Gabriel stood outside one of the tents. Already he had shed the costume and makeup and was dressed like his unassuming regular-guy self. He looked over the three of them. Cas looked murderous. Sylvia looked distraught. And Sam looked like he was about to barf. </p>
<p>“So… on a scale of one to ten, how deep of shit am I in?” he asked. </p>
<p>“I just don’t understand,” Sylvia said. “You invited me and then, what, you changed your mind? But why did you lie?” </p>
<p>Gabriel looked down at his hands, then flicked a quick glance to Sam. “I… Syl, believe it or not I was trying not to hurt you.” </p>
<p>“Well buddy, you did a shitty job of that,” she said. “And that sucks as both an apology and an explanation.” After a long silence, she added. “How is it that I asked as little as possible and you still managed to disappoint me?”</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Gabriel said, wincing and looking away. He made the mistake of meeting Cas’s eye. “Yeah, okay, that’s… I shouldn’t have lied. What I should have told you, Sylvia, is that I’m no good for you, and you should forget about me.”</p>
<p>“That’s total crap!” she blurted. </p>
<p>“I mean, Syl, we’re not… you don’t want me sticking around all the time anyway, and we’re not serious, so what’s the difference?” For the first time he raised his eyes and she could see the hurt in them.</p>
<p>“There’s a big difference between me respecting your freedom and you just never fucking seeing me again!” she exclaimed. She dragged the back of her hand across the tears blurring her vision. “I love you, Gabe.” </p>
<p>He exhaled like a punch to the gut. “Now, you tell me this now?” he hissed. “Dammit, Sylvia!” He had almost forgotten Sam standing there, but some little sound of distress caught his attention, and he looked over at Sam. Great. Tears there too. “Well this is a fine kettle of fish, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Sylvia turned to glance at Sam and frowned. “What do you… wait, are you two…” </p>
<p>“Nothing happened,” Gabriel said, at the same time as Sam said “I kissed him.” </p>
<p>Sam shook his head. “It was stupid, and I didn’t think… had no idea that he’d done this to you.”</p>
<p>“Did he tell you that he ditched me?” she demanded.</p>
<p>“...yeah,” Sam said uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“Uh. Huh,” Sylvia said. “Well Cas, congrats. You picked the brother that’s not a scumbag.” </p>
<p>Sam winced. “That’s not fair…” Gabriel began, but Sylvia was in no mood to be spoken to. </p>
<p>“You know, you two just - have a great - a great time together. Whatever. Guess I just didn’t measure up to the great Sam Winchester!” she spit out as she started to walk away. But she turned back around, right in Sam’s face this time. “Oh, and another thing, didn’t you have a girlfriend last I heard? You running around on her, too?” </p>
<p>Sam’s mouth formed a perfect O, and Gabriel scrubbed his hand across his face. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Sylvia said acidly as she spun to leave again. Cas gave the pair a final glare as he sprinted off to follow Sylvia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had just strolled out of the booth where the local Rocky Horror shadow cast was handing out flyers and giving out beaded necklaces, all in costume, when he spotted his boyfriend. His drop-dead gorgeous, too hot to be left to his own devices, love of his life, hopelessly devoted boyfriend, with his arms wrapped around someone and holding them tightly against him. Dean was three long strides towards them and composing a tirade before he recognized the figure in Cas’s arms, and by the time he reached them he was just confused. </p>
<p>Cas looked at Dean over the top of Sylvia’s head. They held a whole conversation with their eyes. Sylvia was sobbing and Dean understood that Gabriel was probably to blame, given the earlier conversation. Cas was petting her hair and murmuring soothing things. </p>
<p>“Dean’s here,” Cas said during a lull in the crying. Sylvia sniffled and glanced around. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she said dully. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you a beer,”  he suggested. “And then we’ll fix whatever needs fixing.” </p>
<p>They went to the alcohol truck with the shortest line and Dean bought a round. They found an empty park bench and sat together, Sylvia between Dean and Cas, and told the whole story. </p>
<p>“I am going to kick Sam’s ass for you,” Dean said. “And for Eileen, for that matter. Gabriel, I expect this shit out of him; but Sam, I raised him better than this.” </p>
<p>“I think you should at least hear him out first,” Cas cautioned. “This doesn’t sound like Sam at all - I’m sorry, Sylvia, but he really isn’t this sort of man. I can’t help but feel that there’s been some kind of misunderstanding.” </p>
<p>“You know,” she said. “It’s not even like I had any right to expect Gabriel not to... We were not exclusive, that was very clear, so… oh god, I totally blew up at him and it’s not even fair. I sounded like such a psycho bitch,” she moaned, leaning against Cas’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Perhaps you haven’t been honest with Gabriel, or with yourself for that matter, about what you really want, and these things are at odds in your mind,” Cas suggested. </p>
<p>“I’m so stupid,” she sighed. </p>
<p>“Love makes you stupid,” Dean said. </p>
<p>“But you guys have it all figured out,” she sniffled. </p>
<p>“Hah!” Dean laughed humorlessly. At Cas’s sharp look, he clarified. “Oh, <em>now</em> we do. Sister, you should have seen what it took to get us here.” </p>
<p>“Yes, well,” Cas conceded. “‘The course of true love never did run smooth’ as they say.” </p>
<p>“Shakespeare never wrote anything half as convoluted as our story, I’m pretty sure,” Dean mused. A fond look crossed his face. “I stabbed you at first sight,” he chuckled with a happy sigh.</p>
<p>“Right through the heart,” Cas agreed. “It <em>is</em> a little poetic. Anyway, the point is, romantic love is extremely difficult. It is made even more so by not telling people things.” </p>
<p>“Well it’s too late now,” Sylvia said morosely. </p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” Dean said scornfully. “Neither one of you is even dead. C’mon. Give it a little while to blow over and then talk to him. Meanwhile, I’m going to have a chat with Sammy. I know, Cas,” he added as Cas opened his mouth to start objecting. “I’m not going to go medieval on him, but I’m gonna find out what is going on. Promise I’ll behave.” </p>
<p>Cas made a face and scratched the back of his neck. “Fine,” he sighed. “While you do that, I propose that Sylvia and I find a bar. I believe that’s the traditional coping mechanism.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Sylvia said. “Let’s head down the east end of Main Street. That looks like dive bar territory.” </p>
<p>They split up, Cas and Sylvia leaving the park and heading down the street, and Dean heading off into the festival. He debated texting Sam, but he figured he’d much rather just find him. Catch him off guard a little. Maybe the element of surprise would make him a little more inclined to talk. </p>
<p>It was Dean who ended up caught off guard, when five minutes later he found Eileen Leahy walking out of the insurance saleslady’s booth with a shiny purple bottle opener. </p>
<p>“Eileen?” Dean exclaimed as she ducked into the crowd. Then, feeling stupid, he rushed to catch up to her and tap her shoulder. “Hey!” </p>
<p>She spun around. “Hey, Dean!” she replied, pocketing her prize. “How are you? Thought you’d be with Cas. And Sam.” </p>
<p>“Uh.” Dean frowned, uncertain how to proceed. “Cas is helping out a friend. And Sam is… I don’t know. Somewhere. I was looking for him, actually.” </p>
<p>“I’ll help you look,” she offered. “I’m trying to surprise him.” </p>
<p>“Think we’re all getting surprised today,” Dean muttered as they headed down the path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Gabriel ended up down the west end of Main Street, at a hipsterish brew pub. The place had a small dining room inside, but a patio on the side of the building with much more space. Round black iron tables and chairs were scattered around with green striped umbrellas keeping off the blazing sun. The patio’s red bricks merged with the wide slate of the sidewalk along the front, the two separated by long, low planters full of marigolds. </p>
<p>The pub was quite busy, but one of the tables near the sidewalk opened up just as Gabriel walked up to the hostess, and they were soon seated over an appetizer sampler and cold beers. They settled in and chatted easily at first, skirting around the recent upset as they both let it sink in. Sam had long dreamed about something as simple as a date with Gabriel, sitting across from him at a table as the late afternoon sun glistened on his hair and made his eyes sparkle. For a while, he was distracted enough by that, but the nagging feeling that it was wrong crept in eventually.</p>
<p>Sam put his glass of beer down, now more than half empty, and sighed. “Maybe- maybe this is all…” Sam flapped his hand. “I don’t know. Have we done something wrong? I sure feel like it.” </p>
<p>Gabriel looked down into his own glass. “Is there a possible outcome of this where you don’t ever want to speak to me again?”</p>
<p>“No!” Sam exclaimed. “No, hell no, that’s- that’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Gabriel broke a mozzarella stick and pulled it apart, staring at the cheese string in fascination. “Good, because I don’t think I could have dealt with that. Guess we should, you know, talk about… stuff.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s fair for me to ask you more about your relationship with Sylvia at this point,” Sam said. </p>
<p>Gabriel stuffed the cheese stick into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. “Yeah, that’s fair,” he agreed. “Wish I knew more, myself.” </p>
<p>“What does that even mean?” Sam asked irritably. </p>
<p>“Last I knew, we were an occasional hook-up. I offered to stick around more - I thought she wanted more - she says, no no, I don’t wanna keep you from doing your thing. I say, okay - I mean I do have work, duties to attend to, you know. I have a role in the universe and I’m feeling inspired to actually fulfill it, considering how everything is now with the kid and all. But Syl, what about <em>us,</em> I ask? She gets defensive, mad that I’m accusing her of trying to be clingy.” He paused and took a long sip of beer, then made a face. “Mercy, that’s bitter. Aaaanywho, that’s basically how things went with us recently. So, what the everloving gobstopper was that crap today?” </p>
<p>Sam considered for a moment. “I don’t know, man. I don’t know her at all, really just what Cas has told me. She seemed kinda cold when Cas introduced us. I don’t think she likes me.”</p>
<p>“Hrm. Jealous, maybe,” Gabriel mused. </p>
<p>“Ya think?” Sam snorted, reaching for a chip and dunking it in the artichoke dip. “This is gonna come off the wrong way, I’m sure, but I think she doesn’t really have a right to complain if that’s what she told you. And if she doesn’t want to make the effort to be honest with you… maybe she’s not… maybe this isn’t good for you, either.” </p>
<p>Gabriel frowned. “So you don’t think it’s my fault?”</p>
<p>“No. Not at all.” He reached out to where Gabriel’s hand was resting casually on the table and slid his own underneath it, lightly resting their palms together. Gabriel sighed and brushed his fingertips along Sam’s wrist, sending delightful tingles through Sam. They looked at each other. Nervously, Sam licked his lips. “Gabe, I-”</p>
<p>“Sam?” The soft feminine voice came from behind him. Sam pulled his hand away like it was on fire and spun around. </p>
<p>“Eileen?” he said incredulously. “What are you doing here?” Dean was standing behind her, looking somewhere between pissed off and amused. </p>
<p>“Surprise,” she said, beaming brightly. There was a hint of nervousness and uncertainty in her eyes.</p>
<p>Dean slid into the empty chair between them and picked up an onion ring. “‘Sup, Gabe?” he said. “You met Eileen yet? Eileen, this is Gabe. Old friend from way back.” </p>
<p>“Hello,” she said, giving a little wave to Gabriel. “Sam, can we talk? Maybe we can go for a walk?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” He stood up and gave Gabriel a last desperate glance before walking away with her. </p>
<p>Two doors over from the brew pub there was an insurance office that was closed on Saturdays. Sam and Eileen ducked into the alcove of the entryway and leaned against the closed door, providing a semblance of peace and privacy. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think I was going to see you again,” Sam said. “I thought you were done with me.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be done with you,” she said. “I never wanted that. I told you I needed some time to clear my head. I thought you would understand that, like you did last time.” </p>
<p>Sam sighed. “So are you going to just keep doing this, then?”</p>
<p>“Probably. Every time you try to go faster than I want to, yeah.” </p>
<p>“I just thought everything was different now.”</p>
<p>“Sam,” she said sadly, reaching up to brush the tears that had leaked down his cheeks. “Some things are different, but I’m still the same. I don’t want to stop dating you, but it can’t be… it can’t be like that. Maybe in a few years.” </p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to build a life with you. A future. I thought that was what we were doing.” </p>
<p>“I thought I wanted that too, for a while,” she said. “It’s my fault. I guess I led you on because I was confused. Caught up in things. You are pretty great, Sam. The only one that’s ever made me even think… maybe someday.” She smiled and reached up to touch his cheek again, lingering, then brushing over his lips.</p>
<p>Sam leaned down and kissed her. Her taste, her scent, almost as familiar as his own, and he wanted to burst with the joy at having her back in his arms again. And yet, at the same time, he thought about the morning’s kisses, and how they were also breathtakingly amazing and how he wanted to do that again too, and then the guilt set in. Sam pulled away. </p>
<p>“I need to tell you- I need to tell you,” he said, pulling back until she could see his mouth, and freeing his hands to talk to her. “Eileen, I’m sorry. I should have told you right away. I kissed someone else. I might be kinda falling for him.” </p>
<p>“Him?” she said in confusion. He nodded and glanced away, shame-faced. “Is this why you wanted to come here this weekend? Are you trying to explore who you are? Because… that’s okay, and I don’t want you to feel bad about it, okay?” </p>
<p>“I’m not into guys,” he protested. </p>
<p>She squinted at him. “You are not making any sense.” </p>
<p>“I know, and I’m sorry. This isn’t easy, okay?” He ran his hands through his hair. “He’s an exception. I don’t even know that he technically is a guy. Angels are… I don’t know.” </p>
<p>“Angels?” Her eyes widened. “Wait, is this the guy you were just with at the brew pub? He’s an angel?” </p>
<p>“Gabe,” Sam said. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Gabe. <em>Gabriel.</em>” Sam nodded. “Wow. Well that explains the way you are when you tell stories about him.” </p>
<p>Sam flushed and looked away sheepishly. “I guess,” he stammered.</p>
<p>“So you like him, too. It’s okay, Sam. Really.” She reached up on tiptoes for another kiss. “Maybe we should go back. I feel like I should get to know him, you know? Maybe all three of us should sit down and chat. I feel bad now that I pulled you away.” </p>
<p>He wasn’t quite certain what had just happened, but Sam let her lead him back. They walked toward the brew pub together holding hands, and for the first time in days it felt like it was going to be okay. </p>
<p>But when they got to the table, it was just Dean there. He had polished off the onion rings and the jalapeno poppers and made a pretty good dent in the cheese fries, and he was drinking Sam’s beer. </p>
<p>“Where’s Gabriel?” Sam asked. </p>
<p>Dean eyed the two of them, Sam then Eileen, then their joined hands. “Got a call on the ol’ prayer phone and zipped out of here like his ass was on fire.” </p>
<p>Sam sat in Gabriel’s abandoned chair, and Eileen sat next to him.<br/>“So, you two… you’re okay?” Dean asked. He waved to the waitress, pointing at his beer and holding up three fingers, then signing “more” without really even thinking about it.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Sam said. Dean glared at him. “What?” Sam challenged. </p>
<p>“You know I had a long chat with Sylvia before. That’s why I came looking for you.”</p>
<p>“Dean, you don’t know half of what’s been going on.”</p>
<p>“Well I’d like to,” Dean said. “C’mon man, seriously. All the crap we’ve been through our whole lives and you can’t talk to me about things?” </p>
<p>Sam seized Gabriel’s abandoned beer and took a long swallow. “Alright. Well, here goes. So last week, I tried to give Eileen a ring…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas and Sylvia were in the back of a dimly lit bar, at a small table tucked between a jukebox and a payphone. The place had wood paneled walls with the smell of decades of cigarette smoke and sour beer soaked into them, and a linoleum floor with a stickiness that no amount of pine-sol could hope to scrub away. </p>
<p>Sylvia had three empty old-fashioned glasses in front of her and was dangerously close to tilting out of the chair. Cas watched her nervously and was poised to dive over and catch her if she did fall. Perhaps he had let her overdo it. Was he supposed to stop her? This was so confusing. </p>
<p>She had stopped crying; had actually been laughing through the first few drinks. Dark and bitter, laughing at herself, but still laughing. Then after the third she’d started rambling to Cas about her family. He’d never heard but the barest of details of this before; like the Winchesters she had lost her mom early in childhood, and her dad had been less than stellar. But it seemed that alcohol and distraction from heartbreak were opening the floodgates to the rest of that story. </p>
<p>For the first time she told Cas the story of her father’s remarriage, the stepmother that hated her, the baby brother that she had loved but who had been carefully raised to hate her as well. By the time she had finally been able to leave for college, fleeing to New York, her brother had grown big enough and corrupted enough to hurt her with sick, delighted glee. She had never been back. </p>
<p>“Does Gabriel know about your family?” Cas asked. </p>
<p>“I never told him. Can you imagine what he’d do? He’s all… vengeance.” She sighed. “I don’t want that. I just… I wanted them to love me.” And with that she crumbled into tears again, leaning against the wall. “I want to not be so messed up by them that it’s messing everything else up. This is why… this is why I’m like…” she hiccuped. </p>
<p>Cas’s face crinkled in sympathy. “I’m truly sorry.” He waved to the server, who brought another whiskey. Cas wasn’t sure what else to do; usually when applying alcohol to Dean, he got less emotional and eventually clammed up and tucked all his problems away. He certainly never burst into tears and started talking about his terrible childhood. Cas wasn’t sure if this was better or worse.</p>
<p>Sylvia was quiet as she sipped the next whiskey. She leaned her head back against the jukebox and closed her eyes. Just when Cas thought perhaps she’d fallen asleep and maybe that was the healing that she needed, she started sniffling and sat up, pitching forward to lean her arms against the table, nearly knocking the empty glasses down. </p>
<p>“I need to tell Gabe I’m sorry,” she said firmly and slowly. Her face was blotchy, her eye makeup was smeared and runny. </p>
<p>“I think perhaps when you’re feeling a bit better, we could try to find him.” Cas said gently. He picked up a paper napkin and tried to dab at her face, but she scowled and pulled back again, thudding her head against the jukebox. Cas winced, though Sylvia didn’t seem to have felt it.</p>
<p>“No no no. Now,” she insisted. “Need to… ‘pologize...” She closed her eyes and sighed a long, drawn out mournful sigh. Then her eyes popped open again with a sudden thought. “I could pray! I could pray!” she exclaimed. “He’s n… can’t not hear me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that’s the best-” Cas began, but she waved her hand toward him with a loud ‘shhhhhh’ and leaned forward to put her finger on Cas’s lips. </p>
<p>“Dear Gabriel, pleassss listen to me,” she began. “I really rllyrlly messed this all up, annnn I wanna… wanna tell you. I’m so sssorry I love you. No… no, that’s… Shit. Sam, you and Sam, I hope he’s… he’s right for you because… you derser, deser…” She trailed off and lolled her head around. “I don’t feel good.” And she bolted up out of her seat and staggered toward the bathroom door, which mercifully was not far away, but she still bounced off the wall a few times on her way in. </p>
<p>Cas sighed wearily. He wondered if he should follow her in, just in case, but that didn’t feel quite right. The bartender was already scowling in his direction. He wished Dean was here; Dean would know what to do. Perhaps he should call Claire and beg for her help, but the last he’d seen she was in line to go on the zipline and he didn’t want to interrupt her fun. He was still debating when he felt a breeze ruffle his hair, and Gabriel was sitting in the seat across from him.</p>
<p>“Where is she?” Gabe demanded, wild-eyed. “She was just here!”</p>
<p>“Ladies’ room,” Cas said. Gabriel nodded and popped back out again. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Sylvia was sitting on the floor of the bathroom stall, her knees drawn up against her chest. Her stomach still felt awful, though she didn’t think she was in imminent danger of throwing up yet again, and her head was absolutely spinning. Fortunately she was still drunk enough to dull the pain. </p>
<p>And then she blinked, and Gabriel was crouched in front of her. “Hey, sweetcheeks,” he said. “How’s tricks?” </p>
<p>“You tell me,” she said. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“You called,” he replied softly, reaching out to touch her cheek. “You sounded upset. Hurting. I don’t like for you to be hurting.” </p>
<p>She nuzzled into his palm with a sigh, and felt the comforting wash of grace throughout her as the alcohol and the pain and the nausea subsided. “I love you, Gabe. That’s going to hurt for a long time and you can’t magic that hurt away. I wasn’t trying to drag you here, I just wanted to apologize. I was absolutely shitty to you. And Sam, for that matter. If he can make you happy, then… be happy.” Her voice was soft and sad.</p>
<p>He slid his thumb under her chin and tilted it up, meeting her eyes. “I love you too,” he said. “And I don’t want to lose you. I’ve been stupid, so stupid, Syl.” </p>
<p>Shock washed over her as his words sunk in and shifted into place. She drew a shaky breath and reached up to play with a strand of his hair. “You really have been. I don’t know why you think you’re bad for me. I happen to think that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Even with the whole trying to ghost me and breaking my heart thing.” </p>
<p>Gabriel sighed. “Do you think maybe I can get a do-over on that?”</p>
<p>She squinted. “A do-over to break my heart?”</p>
<p>“No, no. To unbreak it. Not break it. Whatever getting back to how we were would be.” He tilted his head. “Is… is how we were okay? Are you thinking you want something different?” </p>
<p>“Different how?”</p>
<p>“Like, um… maybe we could call this…. I dunno, a relationship?” </p>
<p>“You mean, boyfriend and girlfriend labels, that sort of thing?” She smiled, a warm feeling going through her at the thought.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” He scratched his head and looked down at the floor. “It’s just that… that’s how I think of you, sometimes, and then- then I remember that that’s not how you see us, and…”</p>
<p>“Gabe. Gabe, I do. I always think of you as mine, even though I know I have no right to try to- I thought <em>you</em> didn’t want-”</p>
<p>“Why would you think that? Because I see other people? Would this only be real to you if it was only you and me?”</p>
<p>Sylvia shook her head. “Well I certainly don’t want to like, settle down and play house. I don’t think exclusivity is necessary. Or even desirable.”</p>
<p>“No, nothing like that,” Gabriel agreed. “Can we find something between <em>that</em> and being so casual that it’s like we barely care about each other?” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Because that has been hurting. It’s like you don’t want me.” </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, stricken. She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, as if she could soothe it with a touch. “Oh, Gabe, I had no idea. I just didn’t want to be clingy. I went too far in the other direction, huh?” </p>
<p>“Little bit.”</p>
<p>“I miss you so much when you’re not around. Just because I can keep busy and take care of myself doesn’t mean that I don’t want you.” </p>
<p>He grabbed her hands and tugged her to her feet. “So are we settled? You’re my main squeeze?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure I love that term, but yes. Let’s just stick with girlfriend.” </p>
<p>He chuckled and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, tucking her head under his chin. Sylvia let it sink in, that he truly loved her, that he wanted to be with her, and she sighed happily.</p>
<p>“By the way, have you noticed that we’re in a bathroom stall in the ladies’ room of a dive bar?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I have noticed that, yes. Hold on.” And in the blink of an eye, they were back at the table with Cas. There was only the one other chair there, so Sylvia found herself perched on Gabriel’s lap with his arms tightly around her. She smiled.</p>
<p>“You both look considerably better,” Cas remarked, glancing up from his phone. </p>
<p>“I think we’ve reached a level of understanding,” Gabriel said. </p>
<p>“Good,” Cas said. “Dean informs me that he would like to leave soon. If you no longer need me…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course,” Sylvia said. “We should all get out of here, I imagine.”  She tossed some money on the table and they headed out to the street. </p>
<p>The sun had dipped well below the horizon, the last rays of light trailing behind it. Street lights were starting to come on. Half a block away, the pride festival was winding down for the night. Vendors were packing, park staff was cleaning, and people were trickling out and heading home. </p>
<p>Sylvia hugged Cas. “Thank you so much. You are the best. I have no idea what I would have done without you.” </p>
<p>“You would have gotten through,” Cas said confidently. “Still, I’m glad to have helped.” He beamed as she kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“How about brunch tomorrow?” Gabriel suggested. “On me. The whole gang.” </p>
<p>“Well, I like that idea,” Cas agreed. “I’ll ask everyone and text Sylvia and let you know what they say.” He gave Gabriel a quick hug. “I should go; I told Dean five minutes.” </p>
<p>As Cas walked away, Gabriel put a hand on Sylvia’s shoulder, warm and protective and a little possessive. “My dear, can I interest you in dinner?” </p>
<p>She leaned closer and slipped an arm around his waist. “I don’t think we’ve ever gone out to dinner together.” </p>
<p>“Well <em>that</em> is certainly overdue, then,” he said. </p>
<p>They ended up at a Thai restaurant, then back at Sylvia’s hotel room afterwards. Gabriel sat on the bed and plumped the pillows and examined the contents of the nightstand while Sylvia went into the bathroom and made herself comfortable for the evening. She brushed her teeth, took off her makeup, switched her contacts for glasses, and pulled on a boring pink cotton sleep shirt.</p>
<p>When she came back out, he had pulled the covers back and had summoned up a pair of red striped pajamas that should have been hilarious but actually looked perfect on him. They crawled under the covers and cuddled and talked well into the night, until Sylvia dozed off in the middle of a sentence about the merits of the deconstruction of oreos before eating them. Gabriel chuckled, kissed her forehead, and let himself indulge in some sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had left the brew pub soon after Sam and Eileen had finished explaining things to him. He could tell that they were doing well on the making up part of the misunderstanding, but he’d just as soon get out of their way and let them finish. Hopefully Eileen would forgive Sam for sucking face with Gabriel, of all people, and they could move on with things. So maybe they weren’t ready to get married yet, big deal. Not everyone needed to charge ahead the way he and Cas were. Not that they were engaged yet either. Yet? Wait, was he really thinking about that?</p>
<p>With that thought firmly shoved to the back of his mind, he headed back to the festival and soon found Claire and Kaia waiting in line for the portable zip line. </p>
<p>“Well that looks fun,” Dean commented as a person zipped down the line on a harness. They started out on a tower sticking up from a huge truck trailer, and the line went out across the meadow and diagonally down, rapidly at first, but then slowing down as they approached ground level. </p>
<p>“Too bad your old man heart can’t handle it,” Claire said. And that was all the encouragement Dean needed. No way was he backing down from that challenge. He sneered and grumbled at Claire, and went to stand in the back of the line. </p>
<p>He had climbed to the top of the tower before he realized that it was really high, actually. Dean gulped as he looked down at the ground. His vision was going fuzzy as the guy helped him into the harness and gave him the instructions, though he wasn’t really listening. The ground looked really far below, the soft green grass somehow menacing. “Okay. Okay, I can do this,” Dean said as he clutched the handle. White-knuckled, he stepped off the platform and down he went. </p>
<p>The next thing Dean knew, the girl at the bottom of the ride was helping him to his feet and getting the harness off of him. He managed to make it a few yards away on rubbery legs before he sat down in the grass and took inventory of his limbs. </p>
<p>“You survived!” Kaia said cheerfully. </p>
<p>Dean stared blankly at her. His face was too numb to make any other expressions. </p>
<p>“You looked like you were gonna crap yourself,” Claire added. </p>
<p>“No I didn’t,” Dean replied indignantly. He scrubbed his hand across his face. “Hey, did you guys try the water gun shooting the clown thing yet?” </p>
<p>They hadn’t, and Dean challenged them to a round. One round turned into four, and Claire won each time, trading up her prizes until she had acquired a giant purple panda. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do with him?” Kaia asked. </p>
<p>“Target practice,” Claire shrugged. “I guess. I mean… it would have been a nice present for Jack but that dumbass had to go off and be god instead of being my weird brother or whatever, so. Yeah. I dunno.” She shoved the bear into Dean’s arms. “Carry this back to the car, would ya? Are we leaving soon or what?” She started off down the pathway.</p>
<p>Dean exchanged a look with Kaia as they followed Claire. “Yeah, okay. Let me text Cas.” </p>
<p>By the time Cas met up with them at the car, Claire had settled into a quiet sulkiness that Dean, if he hadn’t been present for the outburst, would assume was perfectly normal Claire. He stuffed the teddy bear into the trunk as Claire and Kaia piled into the back of the Impala for the drive to the motel. </p>
<p>The girls had acquired balloons from some booth on the way out, and Dean was slightly grouchy about trying to drive with balloons bopping around behind him, until Cas gave him a baleful look. </p>
<p>“Can we go to McDonald’s?” Claire asked. </p>
<p>“I’m sure we can find a more healthful option than that,” Cas said. </p>
<p>“Oh, why not, Cas, it’s a special occasion, right?” Dean said. “A little Happy Meal now and then won’t hurt.” </p>
<p>Cas sighed. “Well, it seems that I’m outvoted. But I think you should at least have a salad, or apple slices.” </p>
<p>“Hot apple pie,” Claire countered. </p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” Dean chuckled. “Yeah we’re gonna need a stack of those things.” </p>
<p>“I like the salads,” Kaia ventured. “They’re good! That and a huge box of nuggets and I’m set.” </p>
<p>They went through the drive through and then headed back to the motel with their food. Cas invited the girls to come eat with them, but they declined, and each couple went their separate ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want you to know that I probably would have had this chapter done weeks ago if I hadn't been googling photos of portable zip line rentals and Dean insisted that he wanted to do that. I just couldn't argue with him. Anyway, that's what stalled me and I'm sticking to blaming Dean.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean cranked up the air conditioning and kicked off his boots as soon as they got into the room. The creaky old machine was slow to bring the temperature down, and he ended up stripping down to his boxers before sitting down to eat. </p>
<p>“Dinner and a show,” Cas remarked. He was carefully laying out his prizes from the day on the dresser. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well I haven’t been running around half naked all day like you, hot stuff.” </p>
<p>“I’m dressed appropriately for the weather. You should try it sometime.” He sat down and began unwrapping his sandwich. </p>
<p>“Nah, I can’t pull that off like you can, Cas.” He pinched the little bit of pudge above the waistline of his boxers ruefully and gave it a jiggle.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas said, the word full of both reprimand and reassurance. Dean knew exactly what Cas was saying. He thought Dean was beautiful, sexy, perfect, and he didn’t care about a few extra pounds or wrinkles or gray hair or any of that. Dean gave him a soft look of gratitude and appreciation, and resumed popping fries into his mouth.  </p>
<p>They picked slowly over their food, and compared notes on the complicated saga between their brothers and their respective love lives. Dean was still mulling over whether to bring up Claire’s beef about Jack to Cas. Maybe it wasn’t his place, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t had similar thoughts himself. He tucked it back away for now.</p>
<p>“I think the brunch thing is a bad idea,” Dean said. “Too much potential for drama.” </p>
<p>“Or for the drama to be cleared up,” Cas countered. </p>
<p>Dean snorted. “Yeah I doubt that. No, I don’t think we should go. Tell them no.”</p>
<p>“I let you have McDonald’s. It’s your turn to compromise,” Cas said.</p>
<p>“That ain’t how it works! You can’t compare-”</p>
<p>“You’re right, it’s not how it works. You can decide that you’re not going, but you can’t order the rest of us not to.” </p>
<p>“Oh come on, Cas! I’m not ordering- ugh! I’m just- I’m trying to keep shit from getting worse. It’s not ordering anyone if I don’t even tell them.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re correct.” Cas picked up his phone and banged out a quick text to Sam and Eileen, then another to Claire and Kaia, informing them of the brunch invitation, side-eying Dean the whole time. Dean huffed in irritation and glared at him. </p>
<p>“You know what, Cas, you suck,” Dean grumbled. </p>
<p>“You don’t usually complain,” Cas replied coolly. He stood and began cleaning up the food wrappers and tidying up with a brusque, pointed silence. He then went into the bathroom, not quite slamming the door. </p>
<p>Cas returned from brushing his teeth and sat on the bed next to Dean. They looked at each other warily. </p>
<p>“What happened to not interfering in brother shit?” Dean said. “Now you’re doing it.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who would be interfering by trying to keep this invitation from Sam. And it’s both of our brothers in this case. You can’t just lock Sam away in a tower because he is attracted to Gabriel and you don’t like him-”</p>
<p>“I like him just fine when he’s not trying to ruin Sam’s relationship,” Dean replied. “He dumps your friend to mess around with my brother and you just-”</p>
<p>“Oh come on Dean, you know that’s not how it is at all. Now you’re not even being rational.” </p>
<p>“Oh, so I’m not rational when you don’t agree with me? That’s just… that’s just frigging…” They stared angrily at one another, neither willing to look away or even blink. How many times had they done this, Dean thought, argued and stared? And every time, the desperate desire to lean into all that fury and passion and just-</p>
<p>Cas moved first, diving onto Dean and pushing him onto his back while capturing his lips in a bruising, fierce kiss. It took Dean barely a moment to respond, sliding his hands under Cas’s shirt and pulling him closer as he returned the kiss. Cas’s hands sought his and laced their fingers together, pinning Dean’s hands to the mattress above his head. Dean’s head was spinning by the time Cas finally let him up for air. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” Cas murmured against his throat. He followed up this question with a sucking kiss to the delicate skin there. </p>
<p>“Please,” Dean whimpered. “Cas, <em>ohfuck,</em> I want it so bad.” </p>
<p>“I can feel that,” Cas said. Their legs were slotted together and Cas rubbed his thigh against Dean’s hard cock. Dean groaned. </p>
<p>Cas sat up and started to take his shirt off, but Dean grabbed at it. “Uh uh. Let me.” He pulled it over Cas’s head and ran his hands all over Cas’s chest and arms, and then leaned in to kiss him. Less violent than their initial frenzy, but still just as hungry, he let himself savor the taste of Cas’s lips as his hands drifted down and unfastened those tight shorts. </p>
<p>Dean slid his hands inside, curving around Cas’s ass, squeezing and kneading as he worked the fabric down Cas’s body. He ran his hands down Cas’s thighs, enjoying the feel of the strong, thick muscles there, the scratch of the hair, and the way Cas trembled when he stroked his inner thighs. </p>
<p>Cas let himself be pushed back onto the bed as Dean continued to stroke and tease him. Up around his hips, over the taut muscles of his stomach, then back to the task of removing his clothing. Dean lifted each leg as he pulled it free from the shorts and kissed from calf to knee. </p>
<p>“I see you also opted to beat the heat by not wearing underwear.” </p>
<p>“The breeze does help,” Cas said. “How about if you take yours off?” </p>
<p>“How about if you make me?” Dean fired back. Again, they stared into each other’s eyes. This time, Dean’s held a saucy challenge, and Cas rose to it by tackling Dean to the bed and pinning him facedown while he yanked his underwear down his legs. Dean yelped and squirmed in surprise at first, but he certainly did not want to get away. Cas was pressed against his back, his hard cock digging into his hip, and oh, did he want that. Cas’s hands roamed all over Dean, now that he was at his mercy. Dean stopped squirming and arched into the touch. </p>
<p>And then Cas was gone and Dean did whimper, but the bed dipped again and the little plasticky click of the cap sent a rush of anticipatory lust through him. Cas’s touch was gentle now, one hand stroking soothing touches around the curve of his ass and up his back to his shoulders, while the other hand fingered him gently open, cool and smooth. This part was quiet, soft gasps and moans and murmurs. Quiet until it wasn’t, quiet until Cas’s patient touch brought Dean from anticipatory to desperate. When Dean started to make louder, demanding keening noises, and finally looked over his shoulder and pleaded “Cas,” in a drawn out hiss, then Cas withdrew his fingers and knelt behind him. </p>
<p>“Do you want it like this?” he rasped, pulling Dean’s hips higher. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Cas, give it to me,” Dean said breathily. He felt Cas moving closer, the press of his thighs against Dean’s, the tip of his cock dragging along the top of his crack. Cas was teasing him, taking his time, moving around here and there. Dean wiggled, teasing back, and Cas sighed and pressed the tip against his hole. He pressed in slowly, and leaned over him, peppering kisses over his shoulders. </p>
<p>Cas started slowly but quickly picked up pace, spurred on by Dean’s needy moans and whimpers. He straightened up again and dug his fingers into Dean’s hips and redoubled his efforts. The sounds of sweaty flesh slapping together, Cas’s grunts and Dean’s gasps combined in a rhythmic soundtrack. </p>
<p>Dean lost himself in the feeling and the sound, so much so that he was surprised to find himself at the brink of a toe-curling orgasm, without so much as a hand on his dick. He came for what felt like twenty years as Cas kept fucking him through it, pounding desperately into him, chasing his own orgasm. As soon as Cas had pulled out, Dean collapsed like a bowl of jello onto the bed, heedless of the puddle beneath him. </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” Cas murmured. “I’ll get you a towel.” </p>
<p>Dean hummed appreciatively and let Cas clean him up, then pull him into a tender embrace and stroke his hair softly. Dean was still shaking, even with Cas holding him and tucking the blankets around him. “Was it that intense?” Cas asked. </p>
<p>“Mmm. Mmmhm,” Dean agreed. “You are the best, baby. The absolute best. I wish I could make you feel this good.” </p>
<p>Cas stroked a hand across his cheek. “You do. You’ve certainly left me boneless and stunned silent quite a few times. Remember last week in the shower? I couldn’t stand up for ten minutes.” </p>
<p>Dean chuckled. “Yeah. That was fun.” </p>
<p>“I believe it’s correct to say that you rocked my world.” He shifted around onto his side and pulled Dean against him, back to front, and tucked the covers snugly around them. “Are you still angry with me?” </p>
<p>Dean sighed. “I guess so. I’m still worried about Sam, and I still think you’re wrong, but… I dunno. We should talk about it in the morning. I don’t wanna be pissy with you right now.” He traced a fingertip over Cas’s forearm. “Love you, Cas.” </p>
<p>“I love you, Dean.” He nuzzled against the back of Dean’s head with a contented sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>